


Skiing

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek fondly calling Stiles an idiot, Engaged Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Derek wasn’t the least bit surprised that Stiles was good at skiing. He seemed so uncoordinated, but he was surprisingly agile and his body control was far better than it looked like when he moved.Derek was decent at it because he was a werewolf, his strength and reflexes kept him on his feet, but he was far fromgoodat skiing.Stiles grinned when he came up to Derek, easily stopping right in front of him. He was bundled up in thick winter clothes, but his cheeks and nose were bare and red from the cold, and he put a gloved hand on Derek’s shoulder.”This is awesome,” he said, beaming, and Derek smiled back. Stiles looked around them, at the snowy landscape and stunning views. ”It’s so beautiful here too.””Yeah,” Derek said, not taking his eyes off Stiles.For the promptTouching noses.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	Skiing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/gifts).



> Second one for the [Non-Sexual Intimacy prompt list](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/189997637392). EvanesDust asked for 12, _Touching noses_ , and I wrote a short and sappy skiing thing with established Sterek. I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/190015449442)  
>  [Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1016093)
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone. =)

Derek wasn’t the least bit surprised that Stiles was good at skiing. He seemed so uncoordinated, but he was surprisingly agile and his body control was far better than it looked like when he moved.

Derek was decent at it because he was a werewolf, his strength and reflexes kept him on his feet, but he was far from _good_ at skiing.

Stiles grinned when he came up to Derek, easily stopping right in front of him. He was bundled up in thick winter clothes, but his cheeks and nose were bare and red from the cold, and he put a gloved hand on Derek’s shoulder.

”This is awesome,” he said, beaming, and Derek smiled back. Stiles looked around them, at the snowy landscape and stunning views. ”It’s so beautiful here too.”

”Yeah,” Derek said, not taking his eyes off Stiles.

Stiles looked at him and rolled his eyes, but his big smile was still in place.

”Sap.”

“Mhm,” Derek said. “Unlike you.”

“Totally unlike me,” Stiles agreed with a nod, grinning. “It’s not my fault my fiancé is the best man on earth, or the most beautiful, or that he deserves everything good.”

“Right,” Derek agreed. “But it is somehow my fault that my fiancé is perfect and beautiful and amazing.”

“Right,” Stiles agreed. “Glad we got that cleared up. Now, how about some actual skiing on our skiing vacation? While I do want to gaze lovingly into your eyes for the rest of my life, I actually kinda like this skiing thing, so if we could take a short break?”

Derek laughed quietly. “You’re an idiot,” he said, and Stiles beamed.

“But I’m _your_ idiot.”

“Yeah. You’re my idiot.”

Derek leaned in to brush his nose against Stiles’ cold one, and Stiles cupped Derek’s cheek with an uncomfortably cold glove and held him there a moment longer.

“I love you,” he said softly, then he pulled back with a grin and skied off. “Catch me if you can, Big Bad!”

Derek smiled at him for a few seconds, God he loved him so much, but then he took off after him. Oh, he’d catch him alright.

-

Stiles grinned when Derek tackled him to his back, beamed up at him, and Derek brushed their noses together again.

“I love you too, you fucking menace,” Derek said, and Stiles’ smile somehow grew both bigger and softer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥
> 
> As usual, if I've missed or forgotten a tag, please let me know!


End file.
